The Pritzker School of Medicine, University of Chicago, nominates Eugene F. Geppert, M.D., Associate Professor of Medicine, as its candidate for the Asthma Academic Award. A program for implementing and strengthening teaching and research in asthma is proposed with these objectives: l) to increase the amount of time devoted to asthma in the pre-clinical and Clinical curriculum of the medical school; 2) to amplify the curriculum on asthma in the pulmonary seminar series of our 12 Pulmonary Fellows; 3) to educate two young faculty members as academic teachers whose area of concentration is the clinical care of asthma; 4) to prepare a series of interactive seminars for the postgraduate physicians of the University Health Service of the University of Chicago that will then be entered into the asthma files of the new computer work stations that are being installed to function as "computerized reminders" of the content of the continuing education program in asthma; a separate set of multi-media materials on asthma will be added for access and use by patients with asthma and by medical students who are learning primary care medicine; 5) to carry out an outreach program of education in asthma care for two Chicago hospitals that serve a largely Hispanic population; 6) to form a program of joint interactive clinical conferences with members of the faculty of Pediatrics and Obstetrics and Gynecology in order to standardize the approach to patients with asthma in the different clinical domains; 7) to form an Asthma Care Committee at the University of Chicago in order to promulgate new developments in asthma care throughout the medical community; and 8) to carry out a research study in which the candidate will introduce a program of practice-site continuing education in asthma to the physicians of the Family Practice Center of the St. Elizabeth's Hospital of Chicago, an inner-city hospital with a predominantly (80%) Hispanic patient population, and to measure the effects of the educational intervention on health care utilization by the patients of the physicians who receive the program. The education of the candidate himself is designed in a fashion to develop an individual experienced in both asthma as an area of special competence within pulmonary medicine and in educational program development.